


Good Girl

by poutypanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Sex, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: Some good old fashioned porn with-out plot. You and Jesse get a little freaky. Have some fun come a few times. There's really nothin else to say about it. It's smut from start to finish.





	

Jesse was straddling your hips pulling your bra up and over your head throwing it to the side, he had already taken everything else off. You had been instructed to keep your hands to yourself, you would be told when you were allowed to touch. Your hands were sitting at your sides but that wasn't good enough for Jesse he didn't trust you to be able to control yourself. He removed his belt, snapped his fingers pointing to the side indicating that you needed to turn over. Obedient as you ever were you listened, you knew you would need to put your hands behind your back but played stupid because you wanted to hear him tell you to. 

His harsh hand slapped the top of your ass, “Get your hands behind your back.” 

You complied, burying your face into the floor trying to conceal the cocky smile after having gotten exactly what you wanted. He flips you back over giving you a look that says, _don't play with me_. You give him a sweet smile, you're not scared of him no matter how commanding he is in bedroom situations you knew the big softy was one out of place whimper away. You always had to incite him, push him to be meaner to you. He placed his hands on top of your knee’s trying to get you to spread your legs but like your arms, you wanted to hear him command it. 

He let out an exasperated sigh, “Baby Doll? Can you work with me here?” 

Not exactly the command you wanted but it was good enough… maybe. You lifted your legs out from under him lifting your feet up in the air then spreading your legs keeping them up in a spread eagle position. 

Jesse hung his head, “Now that’s a real nice view but I think you know that’s not what I was tryna get you to do.” 

“Yeah well, you weren’t specific so…” 

He smacked your thigh so hard you yelped your back arching up off the ground. 

“Your being a shit. Get your legs around my waist.” 

When he had your legs exactly where he wanted them he leaned forward pressing his entire body weight onto you still fully clothed. 

“Can you at least take off your shirt?” 

He took a moment to answer you, taking his time lacing his metal fingers into your hair the feeling of the metal sending shivers down your neck into your spine. 

“I will if your a good girl.” 

Before you could have a chance to say anything else he kissed you, immediately trying to shove his tongue into your mouth. You opened up letting him in tasting the familiar flavor of tobacco, something you used to hate. Now it was comforting not a fact you’d ever let Jesse know about, you enjoyed giving him a hard time about it. Being a couple of moaners as you got more into it the moaning became louder and more frequent barely even noticeable to the two of you who were so used to it. Jesse started to lazily roll his hips against you, instinctively you matched his motion. 

Another smack to the thigh, “I didn’t say you could start doin’ that.” 

You planted your ass back into the ground. He continued kissing you his fingers in your hair tightening their grip. He continued to dry hump you, your kisses becoming sloppy and wet. Lewd smacking sounds combined with your natural instinct to grind your hips was making keeping them still almost impossible. His flesh and blood hand gripped your breast, thumb and pointer finger playing with your nipple. 

A frustrated groan escaped your throat, hips aching with desire itching to press up into those jeans in a desperate attempt to get off. He lapped his way into the crook of your neck, his fingers pulling at your nipple. 

“Jesse… please…” 

“Whats that hun?” He hummed into your neck. 

You whined, “Please let me move… please…”

“Mmmm, no I don't think so darlin’.” 

God, you loved it when he told you no, coming from a man who would usually do whatever the hell you wanted “no” was an erotic word to hear. You could feel his erection through his jeans off to the left side riding against the space between your thigh and your crotch. He was going to get off on this first before he so much as unbuttoned his pants. His mouth drifted up to your ear, breathing heavy, grunting and moaning. His beard tickling at the bottom of your ear lobe. 

“Ohhh hunny your so soft… you’re bein’ so good… such a good girl…” 

His hips moved in fast and short jerks, he buried his face back into your neck when he came his big powerful back twitching underneath his shirt. You could feel the wetness soaking through the fabric of his pants. He sat back on his legs chest heaving, face flushed red a bit of sweat on his forehead. He removed his shirt, unbuttoned his pants pulling down the zipper revealing a tantalizing view of the base of his dick. 

“It’s your turn now sugar.” 

Jesse runs a metal finger through your folds, humming softly pleased by how wet you are. He hasn't told you-you can move yet but finally being touched in the place that had been throbbing for attention is driving you mad. Your hips threaten to betray you the more he touches the more they seem to gain a mind of their own. A lusty desperate moan ripped it’s way out of your chest. He pulled his finger away bringing a string of slick with it, he stuck his finger into his mouth sucking it clean pulling it back out with a lewd pop. 

“What’s the matter darlin’?” 

“Please, my body is aching… I need to move…” 

He got down onto his belly resting his cheek on your inner thigh going back to mindlessly prodding at your entrance. When you whine again boarding on tears he smiles teeth grazing against your thigh. He slips one finger inside of you, your whole body quivers involuntarily. 

“That’s real pitiful hun.” 

_Fuck you_ , you think to yourself not daring say it out loud knowing full well Jesse will get up redress and leave you to go get a god damn sandwich. Come back and watch you cry and beg. At this point that would feel like actual torture a much worse fate than keeping your ass planted on the ground. 

Jesse takes in a deep breath through his nose, “You smell amazin’.” 

He is looking at your pussy like it's the prettiest most precious thing he’s ever seen. His gaze wanders up to your face, comforting brown eyes glazed over with heat. A devilish smile spreads across his face, you can only imagine what you look like right now to him. 

“If you wanna wiggle around so bad go ahead, I’ll allow it.” 

Finally being given permission instantly made your back arch lifting your hips you groaned all of the tension that had built up your torso released, the relief was overwhelming. You rolled your hips his beard brushed against your folds. One arm wrapped around your thigh he held on tight while the other continued to push in and out of you. He removes his finger his face slipping lower and lower, his face nuzzles into your ass hot tongue gliding over your asshole up between your folds, he sucks them into his mouth. He lets them go and takes them in again making sure to be as sloppy and loud about it as he possibly can. 

When his focus shifts to your clit you start to buck so hard Jesse has to pin you back to the ground. The sensation of his tongue swirling, flicking over you was sending sharp tingles and warm waves from the top of your clit to the base of your spine. Your bound hands underneath your body desperately trying to grasp for something but left wanting. It feels like your orgasm is stuck there in the base of your spine a big ball of pleasure demanding to be coaxed out by more tongue. Jesse gives more determined to pull it out by any means necessary. 

“Say my name when you come,” He mumbles into your crotch. 

Oh you do. Probably were going to with out being told to do so but the command was enough to pull the knot out from your spine. You cry out his name, growl it, slur it, say it so much it doesn't sound like a word anymore. Now your feeling over sensitive but the man won't let up, you try to pry yourself from his mouth, even if you had free hands you wouldn't be able to manage it. If he’s being merciful in one way he’s being unrelenting in another. You wanted to beg him to give it a rest but every time you would try to speak your voice would get caught in your throat by a pang of blissful discomfort. 

Jesse tears himself away getting back up onto his knee’s removing his pants looking wild and frantic. You're stomach flutters because he's finally naked you wished he’d just stay there for a couple of moments so you could run your foot down that hairy chest, feel up those muscles maybe dig your heels into his ass but your not going to get that chance not today. He flips you over, grabs a hold of the leather between your wrists, straddles you pressing his dick into your entrance he slowly moves in. He starts to ride you like your a god damn horse keeping a hold of that leather between your wrists his hips slapping up against your ass. He didn't stay that way for long wanting to be closer to you he fell forward pressing his chest to your back wrapping his arms underneath you around your waist. 

When he starts to jackrabbit into you it feels like your brain is starting to melt all you can do is moan, whine and cry out. Jesse is huffing and growling, every time you clenched down on him he'd call you by a pet name tell you how good you felt when you did that. When you come again your voice feels to shot to get any words out your body does all the talking for you. Muscles jerk, pussy clenches in fast succession. Jesse falls to pieces shortly after you can feel his open mouth against your shoulder whimpering as he comes inside of you. He lays several kisses on your shoulders and back while he removes his belt from your wrists. 

“We could both use a shower don’tcha think?” 

You can hear the god damn wink in his voice, he was insatiable but then again so were you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Come bother me on [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
